User blog:TheAmericanDream/Districts List
CapitolSeal.png|Capitol - Seat of Government 1Seal.png|District 1 - Luxury Goods 2Seal.png|District 2 - Masonry/Peacekeepers/Ground Defense 3Seal.png|District 3 - Technology 4Seal.png|District 4 - Fishing/Naval Defense 5Seal.png|District 5 - Power 6Seal.png|District 6 - Transportation/Air Defense 7Seal.png|District 7 - Lumber 8Seal.png|District 8 - Textiles 9Seal.png|District 9 - Grain 10Seal.png|District 10 - Livestock 11Seal.png|District 11 - Agriculture 12Seal.png|District 12 - Mining 13Seal.png|District 13 - Graphite Mining/Nuclear Defense 14Seal.png|District 14 - Muttations/Biological Engineering 15Seal.png|District 15 - Medical Research 16Seal.png|District 16 - Astronomy and Meteorlogy 17Seal.png|District 17 - Chemical Engineering 18Seal.png|District 18 - Steel 19Seal.png|District 19 - Oil and Natural Gas 20Seal.png|District 20 - Defense Manufacturing After the 75th Hunger Games, the Capitol set out to make the Games, and Panem, bigger and more exciting. In order to keep its citizens from rebelling, Panem promoted working and more entertainment than ever before. Right after the 75th Games, when the rebellion led by 13 was thwarted, the Capitol wasted no time in sending overwhelming forces to stop District 13. Those that surrendered were welcomed, while those that resisted perished. Those that were left were appeased by being put in charge of District 13, under the supervision of a Capitol appointed mayor and Head Peacekeeper. The 76th Games included District 13. The first two newer Districts, 14 and 15 came about a few years later. First District 14 when the Capitol decided to expand its muttation operations in the Games and in spying on and dealing with Rebels. Thus all muttation labs were moved from the Capitol to District 14. District 15 was founded when a deadly disease broke out and wiped out 5% of Panem's population. They were sent to 15 to find a cure without fear of catching the disease. By the time they had, 11% of Panem's people had died. By the 80th Hunger Games, 14 and 15 were sending tributes into the Games. In order to expand their scientific operations, the Capitol took their brightest minds from District 3, District 5, and the Capitol and broke them up into two new fields: Astronomy and Meteorology, and Chemical Engineering. Districts 16 and 17 were founded by this. By the 90th Games, these two Districts were participating, sending tributes much like those from Districts 3 and 5. Scientists and Engineers. District 18 was a branch off of District 2. As Panem grew, the Capitol wanted District 2 to focus more on defense operations and masonry, thus they moved the growing steel industry to its own District. This District was producing strong, well build Careers by the 100th Games, in which they won. The first time an expansion District had won a Games since their development. This year, the first Quell since the 75th Quell and Victors' Purge, the tributes were all reaped from the age of 18, reminding the Districts their future was put into peril by rebellion. As the country became more developed, more automobiles and other motorized machines were implemented. Panem needed more fuels and founded District 19 to harvest these materials from the ground and oceans. The oil and natural gas District was born. By the 105th Games, this District was large enough to begin sending in tributes. 40 years after the 75th Games, Panem was a thriving nation of 19 Districts. Its population was now over 10,000,000. Its defensive operations were headed up by District 2, with its main ground defense, the Peacekeepers, stationed there. District 4 began operating naval ship yards and headed up Panem's Naval Defense. District 6 already had vast airfields, and built many more, becoming the home of Panem's Air Defense. The nation needed to keep up with the demand of weapons and technology used by its military, and so District 20 was established. (Think Army Corps of Engineers meets Boeing and Lockheed-Martin) In District 20, weapons and ammunition are developed, as well as the highly classified designing and testing of new ships, aircraft, and other such vehicles. While District 6 still remained the leading manufacturer of civilian automobiles and remained in charge of all trains and civilian hovercraft, District 20 produced all military and government aircraft, ships, and vehicles. The tributes here were participating in the Games by the 115th, and they established themselves as Careers as well. They all had vast training and could lift heavy materials, as well as engineer and reverse engineer just about anything. Their brain and brawn quickly established them as a contender in the Games. We now fast forward to the 124th year of the Games. ---- The Capitol still does not participate in the Hunger Games. Districts 1, 2, 4, 14, 18, and 20 produce Careers. This often produces somewhere between 6-12 Career tributes. They generally split into two alliances, depending on personalities and egos etc. Sometimes, however, there is one large pack of Careers who form hunting parties and do their best to dominate the Games. Districts 19 and 20 are the richest Districts in Panem because of their industries. It's become more common place for the citizens in the richer Districts to have cars and trucks. District 10 widely uses trucks now to transport livestock. Districts 9 and 11 use more tractors and what not to harvest as well. District 4 has many more motorized boats as well. Category:Blog posts